Tallulah Black
by norbu
Summary: Tallulah Black is Jacob Black's little sister. Story involves their relationship as well as the rest of the pack. Jacob is stepping into the role of parent, causing friction between the siblings. spanking.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"But Jake! It's not fair!" Tallulah exclaimed, sitting at the kitchen table with a disgruntled expression on her face, glaring at Jake as he made pancakes.

"Lu it's only for a couple days, don't overreact. I'll leave early tomorrow morning and be back in three days, five max. No biggie right?" Jake said, absentmindedly flipping the pancakes as he spoke to her.

"Jake I don't care that you're leaving," Tallulah said as Jake made an expression feigning hurt, causing her to roll her eyes in response, "I just don't want to stay with Sam. I'm twelve years old Jake I don't need a babysitter" she said defiantly, slamming her fist down on to the oak table.

At this, Jake narrowed his eyes at her. "Tallulah Rose do not give me that attitude or you will not enjoy the consequences." Striding over to the table with two heaping plates of pancakes he placed one in front of her before he continued. "Despite what you may think, you are a child and do need supervision. It's only for a couple of days and then I'll be back and you won't have to stay there anymore. You love Sam, why don't you want to stay with him anyway?" Jake questioned, popping a big bite of pancake into his mouth.

Tallulah looked up from her plate where she had been swirling a piece of pancake in a puddle of syrup for the duration of the conversation. "I just don't" she responded shortly, not giving any further explanation.

And honestly she didn't really have one. Normally, she probably would have been excited to stay with Sam, she really loved hanging out with him and it would break up the monotony of her usual routine. But lately she had been feeling difficult and particularly rebellious, resisting almost very suggestion or direction from her brother. She would only do as she was told when Jake would get frustrated or angry enough to start threatening her with real consequences, and even then she was slow to please.

"Well get excited," Jake said, "because you're headed there tonight. I have to leave pretty early tomorrow morning and it'll just be easier if you stay there tonight, I don't want to have to wake you up super early just to have to drag you to a different bed."

"Fine!" Tallulah said angrily, bolting up from her chair and heading for her room. She was so mad and she didn't even know why. Jake was a stupid idiot for making her go.

"Not so fast young lady, you come back here right now."

Tallulah spun back around, defiantly looking at her brother who was pointing as the chair she had just vacated.

Keeping his eyes on her, Jake spoke firmly saying, "You know you're not allowed to leave the table until you finish your food, get back over here."

"Jake I'm not hungry" Tallulah lied, not caring that her stomach was growling because all she wanted to do was to get as far away from her brother as possible.

"Tallulah you need to eat." Walking over to her, Jake placed his hands on her shoulders and guided her back over to the table. "Now sit and eat, no arguments."

Begrudgingly, Tallulah took a seat at the table once again and began nibbling on the pancakes in front of her.

Jake nodded his head in approval. "Good. Now I'm going to go get ready for school. Eat that quickly so you can do the same." Jake turned to leave the room, kissing Lu on the head before exiting. Tallulah continued to mope and eat, not excited for what the day was going to bring.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Just after they arrived home from school, Jake instructed Tallulah to head to her room to pack a bag and get a jumpstart on her homework. They were going over to Sam's house along with the rest of the pack for dinner before Jake, Paul, and Seth left tomorrow. The three of them were going to help a pack that had just begun forming in a neighboring state. They had become accustomed to pack life and were going to offer any advice they could to these young new wolves. It was really important pack business that these new wolves adjusted to their new lives as peacefully and quickly as possible.

Tallulah didn't care about pack business though. Why should she? She wasn't a werewolf. And honestly she felt highly inconvenienced by the whole situation. Now that her father was dead, Tallulah had inadvertently become a lot more involved in pack life, learning the ins and outs because she was with Jake and the other wolves so much. Although the exposure was unavoidable, Tallulah figured she damn sure didn't have to be happy about it. She would make sure Jake knew that.

And so the theatrics continued, Tallulah arguing with Jake every step of the way. Packing her bag slowly, complaining her homework was too hard (without even looking at it) and just general attitude altogether.

"TAHLULLAH I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Jake yelled, seething with rage at how much attitude and trouble his little sister was giving him. "I am so tired of this behavior! You better shape up or you're not going to like the outcome!"

But Tallulah knew this was an empty threat. Jake hadn't disciplined her once, despite his continuous threats that 'she would be sorry' and that 'there would be consequences.' Although she might have believed him at first, Jake's unbelievably poor lack of follow through showed her differently. She knew she could do whatever she wanted. When the yelling began she usually started to toe the line a bit, but she had no real fear of any impending punishments he might dole out.

And Jake was starting to realize that Tallulah was on to him. He was at a total loss, how do you get a rebellious twelve year old to listen to you? He knew what his Dad would have done if she behaved this way. He would have pulled her across his lap and given her bottom a well-deserved dose of discipline, and he would have expected Jake to do the same. But he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He adored Tallulah, and all he wanted to do was see her happy, not crying over his knee while he disciplined her for her constant transgressions. But he knew he had to do something.

"Tallulah go stand in the corner" Jake directed, glaring at his little sister.

"Are you kidding me?!" Tallulah screamed, not being able to fathom the nerve of her big brother. "I. WILL. NOT."

"Then I guess I will have to put you there."

Not saying another word, Jake swept Tallulah up into his arms, carrying her to the nearest corning and setting her on her feet. All the while Tallulah was flailing and screaming, entering full on rebellion mode.

With her feet firmly planted on the ground, He turned Tallulah to face him. Looking her in the eyes he said, "You are to stand in this corner facing the wall until I tell you you're done. Do you understand?"

Tallulah's struggles had come to a halt, but she continued to ignore Jake, not answering his question.

"Tallulah Rose. Do I make myself clear?"

"Fine Jake, Whatever."

And figuring that was as good as he was going to get, Jake promptly turned Lu towards the wall pushing her forward until her nose was touching.

"I'll come get you when it's time to go to dinner" Jake said, exiting the room to continue getting ready to leave in the morning, leaving a very angry little girl in time out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Just before they had to leave to go to dinner Jake told Tallulah she could leave the corner. As she gathered her things, Tallulah was fuming. Jake had just treated her like she was a five year old! Staying with Sam was starting to sound better and better.

When they reached Sam's, the house was already bustling with activity. While Sam's wife Emily cooked, members of the pack were playing soccer outside, enjoying the beautiful day with a little healthy competition. As everyone said hello to her, Tallulah half-heartedly responded, giving them a weak smile. As Jake and Lu, reached the door, they were met by Sam. "Hey guys!" Sam said with a beaming smile on his face. "Lu! You excited for our sleepover? It's gonna be great!"

"Yah so great" Tallulah responded sarcastically. "I'm gonna go play soccer with everyone." And before either her brother or Sam could respond Tallulah ran off to join the game.

"What's up with her?" Sam asked, looking puzzled.

"Beats me." Jake said, "All I know is that her attitude is out of control and I have no idea how to get a handle on her. She doesn't listen to a thing I say."

"Well how have you been getting her to behave then?" Sam asked.

"I haven't!" Jake said, feeling frustrated. She's walking all over me! Lu knows there's nothing to my threats. I put her in time out today Sam, I mean how ridiculous is that.

Sam chuckled in response. "Yah that's not good brother. But why haven't you actually disciplined her? Although Lu may be little, she is one of the most headstrong kids I know. You know she needs it."

"I know you're right Sam," Jake said, " I just don't know how to be an authority figure in her life. I mean she sees you more as a parent than she does me."

"Because I have always taken a firm hand with Tallulah Jake," Sam said, "She knows that I will not hesitate to bust her butt when she need it."

"I don't know if I can do that" Jake said hesitantly.

"You can and you will Jacob. She needs you. Now listen to me" Sam said, "It won't be as hard as you think. When she starts acting out, simply tell her there will be consequences for her actions if she does not stop. If the behavior continues, then clarify."

"Wait, what does that mean?" Jake asked, confused.

"Just tell her what she's got coming" Sam said. "Just something like, 'Tallulah if you don't quit it right now you're going to find yourself over my knee,' then she'll know you're not messing around. And if she continues Jake, you have to spank her, just like your dad would. Pull that naughty child over your knee and bare her bottom before giving her a spanking she won't soon forget."

"On her naked butt Sam! I can't." Jake said bewildered.

"That's what she's used to Jake, plus it'll sting more which cant hurt considering her attitude" Sam countered.

"And at the rate she's going," Sam continued, "You'll be delivering her first spanking sometime tonight."


End file.
